LA REINA
by ByMau
Summary: Isabella habia heredado la red mas grande de Narcotrafico en los Estados unidos, era conocida por su dureza y los violentos asesinatos que su gente cometia era conocida como La Reina... lemmons en todos los capitulos y vocabulario fuerte
1. Chapter 1

**Les traigo una nueva historia espero que llenen sus expectativas bueno soy nueva en este tipo de escritos, espero comentarios y alguna ayudita para que esta historia sea lo que en realidad me gustaría, habrá lemnons quizá en todos los capítulos, veremos a una Bella totalmente distinta y a Edward también habran aventuras, traiciones, pasiones y amor…**

**LA REINA **

**El principio **

Maldita sea Edward me estas torturando – dije con voz ronca, estaba como poseída, sentirá los brazos de Edward recorrer todo mi cuerpo sin ninguna delicadeza justo como me gustaba, el sexo desenfrenado que podía obtener con este adonis

Que pasa Isabella – dijo jadeante mientras dirigía su boca a mis senos

Mierda Edward entra ahora – ordene mi zona intima pedia, reclamaba urgente atención y este maldito hombre no paraba de torturarme

Como ordenes mi reina – escuche decirle mientras entraba de una sola estocada por mi entrada gemi de dolor aun no me acostumbraba a ese enorme pene de Edward pero me gustaba, el dolor no suponía un problema para mi

Edward sigue, sigue – exigí

No puedo negarte nada Isabella, me vuelves loco eres una puta muy puta para tu edad pequeña zorra – decía mientras entraba y salía de mi cavidad estaba por llegar al orgasmo y sentía que las paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor del enorme pene de Edward quien seguía embistiendo contra mi cuerpo sin piedad y eso me volvia loca completamente loca

Bella – escuche gemir mientras se corria dentro de mi vagina, sentí su semen correrse dentro de mi, tan caliente y delicioso, se recostó a un lado y note su respiración agitándose, Edward Cullen un hombre de 40 años maduro con experiencia, inteligente justo lo que necesitaba para poder lograr mis objetivos, quien soy simple Isabella Swan de 20 años de cabello castaño, ojos marrones un escultural cuerpo digna de una modelo pero por el contrario a ser una modelo yo era una Reina…

Isabella – escuche llamar a Edward

Que pasa – pregunte seria

Tenemos problemas – dijo secamente

Ahora que es lo que sucede – le pregunte no me gustaba jugar tanto

Recuerdas a Sam Uley – pregunto claro que lo conocía se habia integrado al grupo hace seis meses exactos

Que pasa con Uley – pregunte, sabiendo que por la cara que tenia solo se podía tratar de una sola cosas pensé Infiltración

Es un infiltrado del FBI – dijo sereno pero se que por su cabeza estaban pasando muchas cosas

Maldición y lo dices tan tranquilo, donde esta – pregunte furiosa lo que mas detestaba en la vida eran las traiciones

En el sótano – dijo no espere a que dijera mas tenia que arregla esta situación con mis propias manos, Salí de la cama completamente desnuda, abri la puerta de baño privado y tome un baño de agua fría odiaba que también interrumpieran una buena sesión de sexo pero los negocios eran mucho mas importantes Salí del baño 10 minutos después, me dirigi a mi closet para tomar mi ropa, no me preocupaba estar desnuda delante de Edward. Me puse lo que siempre usaba para cosas especiales un pantalón de piel negro adherido a mi cuerpo una camisa negra y las botas altas hasta de la rodilla sin ningún centímetro en tacones esas cosas no las necesitaba…

Relajate pequeña – escuche susurrar

Que haces aun ahí – pregunte enojada Edward era mi guardaespaldas desde que yo tenia 10 años sabia como funcionaban estas cosas aunque siempre declaro que yo era mucho mas de lo que era mi padre…

Te espero en el sotano – dije saliendo del lugar

Ahí estaba el hombre golpeado y amarrado como la rata que era…

Esto es más de lo que esperábamos – escuche decirle a uno de mis hombres

Si no estas preparado para esto retirarte – dije tajante los titubeos no eran buenos para esto

Perdone – escuche decirle

Ahora tu maldito imbécil habla de una vez o te mueres aquí mismo como la rata que eres – dije estaba cansándome de su jueguito, saque el arma y le apunte a la sien, iba hablar o moriría

Vas a caer maldita – escuche decirle, le propine un golpe con el arma en la cabeza, me estaba cansando del maldito

Pero tú no vivirás para verlo maldito imbécil – dije antes de disparar y ver como caía el cuerpo inerte del maldito policía

Desaparece a esta basura de mi presencia ahora mismo – ordene

Como ordene – la gente solo entendía con actos de violencia me preguntaba

Que has hecho Isabella – Edward estaba detrás mió

No lo ves – dije no me gustaba que cuestionaran mis decisiones

Es un policía del FBI, que pretendes que harán cuando se den cuenta que no hay rastros de el – pregunto enojado y me molesto su tono

Tranquilízate ya – ordene

Ves el arma que tengo en mis manos ahora – pregunte y el asintió

Es el arma de Jemes Thomas – dije

Desviaras la atención a Jemes sobre el asesinato del agente es un buen movimiento – dijo

Exacto ese maldito pagara el asesinato de mi padre – dije con los dientes apretados, había matado a mi padre durante una negociación donde supuestamente los habían atacado gente del Cartel mexicano, que por casualidad habían sobrevivido y la mayoría de sus hombres también, claro nunca me creí ese cuento barato y aunque tuve que acostarme con el pude obtener una de sus armas personales…

Asegúrate que solo haya sido un infiltrado no quiero errores – dije saliendo del lugar

Estaba en el despacho, bebiendo una copa tenia que relajarme un poco hoy por la noche tenia un cargamento que entregar y no me gustaba estar enojada para hacer el trabajo…

Isabella – escuche mi nombre y gire la silla para quedar delante de Edward, solo lo mire no dije nada mas

En efecto era un infiltrado del FBI y solo fue un hombre, no hay problema – dijo - crees que el trabajo de hoy no será intervenido por antinarcóticos no sabemos lo que Sac pudo informar a su gente – dijo me pareció raro dudar a Edward

Te sucede algo – pregunte no me gustaba la actitud de Edward

Nada solo que esta situación se torna un poco peligrosa para ti Bella – dijo y yo me pare como resorte desde hace tiempo que no me llamaba por ese nombre

Se que te preocupas por mi y te lo agradezco, perdona mi brusquedad pero sabes como soy – dije dándole un apasionado beso no lo podía evitar el hermoso rostro de Edward siempre fue mi desvelo durante mi juventud y ahora que lo podía disfrutar no dudaba en hacerlo…

Tranquilo Edward – dije – el cargamento no corre ningún peligro cambie el lugar de entrega tranquilo- volvi a susurrarle

Donde – dijo en medio del beso

Te lo diré cuando estemos en camino – dije deslizando mis manos sobre su pantalón que ya tenia una pronunciada erección, me mordí el labio pero me separe de el tenia cosas en que pensar y las hormonas podían esperar…

**POV EDWARD**

Maldita seas Isabella – susurre cuando bajo sus manos sobre mi erección y se separo al mismo tiempo

Tranquilo tu sabes que si todo sale bien esta noche no saldrás de mi cama – dijo sonriendo

Esta mujer me volvia loco se que estaba faltando a mi verdadero objetivo, pero quien podía negarse a una mujer tan caliente como Isabella Swan, quien podría negarse al placer de enredarse entre sus piernas, como lo hizo la primera vez, era mayor que ella por 20 años pero eso nunca nos importo era el jefe de Seguridad de Charlie Swan, pero no todo era lo que parecía en realidad, James Thomas, habia entregado a su Socio y amigo a cambio de su libertad y había mentido a Isabella cuando hablo de un Cartel Mexicano el sabia la verdad y tenia que lograr que desapareciera o mis planes se vendrían abajo no iba a perder 10 años de trabajo para perderlo todo ahora…


	2. Primera Entrega

**PRIMERA ENTREGA**

**POV BELLA**

No dirigíamos a Forks un pequeño Pueblo de Washington, ya que no habia podido comunicarme con Sac para saber que es lo que habia mencionando en presencia del puto infiltrado, no tuve mas remedio que cambiar el sitio de entrega y lo haría en la playa de la Push, por agua saldría el cargamento a Canadá no había otra opción.

Ahora si me dirás donde se entregara el cargamento – escuche la voz de Edward a mi lado

La Push – dije sin mas

Por Agua – dijo sorprendido

Si sucede algo – pregunte con interés

No solo pensé que lo enviaras desde Seattle – dijo ya que ese era el plan original

Vamos Edward no soy estúpida y tu mucho menos, sabes que al no poder contactar a Sac, quedamos en evidencias si lo hacemos donde habíamos acordado en un principio – dije últimamente el comportamiento de Edward me estaba molestando

Lo se solo que me parece muy raro en ti, tu desconfianza para conmigo he estado 10 años a tu lado y parece que sospecharas de mi – dijo con tono herido

Basta Cullen, el hecho que estes conmigo desde hace 10 años y que te permita meterte en mi cama, no hace ninguna puta diferencia – dije molesta

Estaba bien si ese es el problema de tu desconfianza no vuelvo a meterme en tu cama, serás mi trabajo únicamente – dijo enojado, adoraba verlo así, pero esto era serio apenas habia tomado el control de los negocios de mi padre hace un mes y no podía confiar en todo el mundo, pero era verdad Edward no era todo el mundo era mi Guardaespaldas de toda la vida

Perdóname Edward, tienes razón si en alguien puedo y debo confiar es en ti – susurre al mismo tiempo que el puso su mano en mi mejilla

Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien confía en mi y te juro que te protegeré con mi vida – dijo besando mis labios, mierda no quería enamorarme pero con este hombre seria inevitable nuestra química sexual era papable pero nuestra vida era simplemente complicada.

Gracias – dije al tiempo que abandone sus labios

Llegamos Isabella – dijo el chofer

Perfecto revisen el área no queremos sorpresas – dijo Edward con su voz de mando

Si señor en seguida – contesto el copiloto del auto, vi a Edward abrir el intercomunicador y hablar

Seth que no haya área desprotegida quiero a los hombre cubriendo y preparados para cualquier emergencia – ordeno y sin mas bajamos del auto

Isabella – dijo a modo de saludo el hombre alto rubio de ojos azules

Mike – dije respondiendo cortante, eran solo negocios y nada mas solo quería el dinero y podía largarse con su mercancía

El dinero esta completo, si quieres revisar – dijo con una sonrisa patética

No te preocupes Newton si el dinero no estaría completo, tu pagarías las consecuencia, sabes que no se juega conmigo – dije borrando esa sonrisa estúpida de su asqueroso rostro

Ah y recuerda mi responsabilidad termina contigo, en cuanto la mercancía entre al agua, lo demás es asunto tuyo – dije dándome la espalda indicando a mis hombres la retirada…

Habíamos regresado a casa antes de las once de la noche, por lo que di retirada a los hombres para descansar mañana, seria un nuevo día y teníamos cosas pendientes que hacer, me fui a la biblioteca tenia que revisar los papeles de la exportadora de textiles, era necesario que todo marchara bien de lo contrario todo se podría venir a bajo, cualquier descuido, una sola mala jugada del tablero y terminaría en prisión o muerta…

**POV EDWARD**

Me dirigí justo al lugar donde sabia que podía encontrarla, no se que me pasaba con ella, pero de algo estaba seguro enredarme entre sus piernas era el placer mas grande y a lo que ya no estaba dispuesto a renunciar…

Isabella – llame su atención, levanto la mirada de el escritorio y sonrió de esa manera seductora que mataría a cualquiera, pero eso era lo bueno yo no era cualquiera

Sabia que vendrías te estaba esperando – dijo a tiempo que se paraba y la diminuta bata que llevaba deja poco a la imaginación, me acerque a ella con fiereza y la tome por la cintura mientras me apoderaba de su boca, esa mujer me despertaba en todos los sentido…

Rompí el beso por falta de aire, por lo que tome su cuello con mis labios y descendí por el mismo bajando en el inicio de sus bien formadas tetas…

Ella gemió de placer cuando mis manos sobaron una de sus tetas por encima de la bata, y se apego a mi bajando su mano a mi erección mas que pronunciada esa mujer me volvia loco, Edward, susurro mientras desataba la bata…

Esta totalmente desnuda, eres una perra – susurre a su oído

Pero te encanta follarte a esta perra – respondió mientras desabotonaba la camisa,

Me encanta follarte Bella, eres exquisita – dije y ella gimio al sentir mis dedos entrar sin preámbulo en su cavidad

Maldición siempre haces lo mismo – se quejo en un gemido

Y a ti siempre te encanta – respondí

Mientras mis dedos bombeaban en su interior con rapidez y sin piedad, los gemidos que emitía en mi oído, era la mas dulce canción para mi

Mierda Edward me corro – dijo sintiendo como apretaba las piernas para no dejar salir mis dedos de su interior

Correte para mi Bella, eres exquisita – musite mientras me llevaba uno de mis dedos a la boca y deguste su sabor

Ella mientras tanto, bajo el cierre de mi pantalón sacando mi erección que estaba por reventar en mi interior y gritando por la boca y el coño de Bella

Abrió los labios mientras succionaba de entrada mi pene, y empecé a follar su boca a un ritmo desenfrenado ella sabia lo que hacia y sabia lo que me gustaba, de alguna manera lo supo siempre

Ahh Bella, sigue pequeña no pares – decía mientras movía mis caderas con mas rapidez sentía que iba a explotar, pero de repente ella se, separo por lo que gruñi de frustración

Que mierdas pretendes – dijo con la respiración agitada

Quiero sentirte en mi interior – dijo al mismo tiempo que se puso a ahorcajadas sobre mi, y sin preámbulo, me hizo entrar en ella y gemi, la sensación de tenerla así y que su vagina abrigase a mi pene como lo hacia era la gloria

Mierda Edward, tu si sabes coger a un hembra – decía mientras se movia con mayor intensidad sobre mi pene

Te gusta Bella – pregunte

Me encantas, maldición, me corro de nuevo – y pude sentir como su vagina apretaba mi pene y segui embistiendo me faltaba poco para correrme al igual que ella, embestí con mayor rapidez y necesidad y explote en un orgasmo de esos que solo ella me podía dar…

Nos recostamos en la alfombra del despacho, totalmente desnudos, sabíamos que nadie se atrevería a molestarnos…

Perdon- dijo de repente y no entendí bien

Porque – pregunte

Por desconfiar de ti, me has protegido y cogido tan bien – dijo sonriendo ante lo ultimo

Comprendo Bella no te preocupes - dije y entonces recordé que es lo que necesitaba saber

Jacob Black, será tu socio – pregunte

Si, pondrá a mi disposición su pista de aterrizaje desde su mansión y eso es fabuloso, sin tener en cuenta que no tendré que acostarme con el – dijo sin mas

Pensabas acostarte con el si no aceptaba las negociaciones sobre la mesa – pregunte sin sorprenderme sabia de ante mano que Bella era una puta perra, cuando de los negocios se trabaja, habia asumido el mando hace apenas un mes, pero había conseguido muchos negocios en la cama de los socios de su padre desde los 18 años y sin duda también sabia que era asesinar desde que uno de los enemigos de su padre habia intentado violarla, eso fue antes de los 16….


	3. SOSPECHAS

**SOSPECHAS**

**POV BELLA**

Me encontraba en la fabrica de Textiles, la producción era buena, las ganancias buenas para un conformitas, por lo que solo la utilizaba para el lavado de dinero de alguna manera tenia que legalizar el dinero que movilizaba a través de los bancos del país y los internacionales por supuesto, sin tener en cuenta el Club nocturno Eclipse que también figuraba en sus propiedades de negocios…

Señorita Swan, - escucho que la llamaban por el interlocutor

Que sucede Angela – dijo no le gustaba que la molestaran

El señor Emmentt pide hablar con usted – dijo con voz temblorosa, no recordaba a ningún Emmentt entre sus hombres o socios

Que pase – dijo cerrando la comunicación, escucho la puerta abrirse y dejar pasar a un hombre por de mas decir guapísimo y muy bien dotado tanto que las bragas se le había mojado solo de ver tremendo hombre

En que puedo ayudarlo señor Emmentt – dijo sonriendo seductoramente

En realidad, soy el Capitán Emmentt de homicidios – informo

Y bien capitán que es lo que lo traer por aquí – pregunto sin titubear

Investigo el asesinato de uno de mis agentes – dijo mirando los ojos marrones de la mujer

Que yo recuerde no me he metido a la cama de ningún policía – dijo sonriendo

Sam Uley, le suena conocido – pregunto el hombre

Para nada capitán, me parece que busca en el sitio equivocado – dijo ella levantándose de su asiento, iba vestida como toda una ejecutiva, nadie se atrevería a pensar nada mal de una niña angelical…

Lo ultimo que supe es que lo vieron por su residencia – dijo con mayor seguridad

Bueno capitán, no se que decirle, para trabajar conmigo, tendría que ser un obrero, no un oficial, para rondar mi casa en lugar de un oficial debió ser un ladrón – dijo recordando cuando le había disparado sin miramientos a la cabeza

Lo encontraron muerto entre sus dominios y los de James Thomas – dijo serio

El hecho que haya estado entre mis terrenos, que lo dudo, debió tratarse de un delincuente, pero si dice que estaba cerca de los dominios de Thomas, pues debería investigar, tuvieron que dejar alguna evidencia, capitán haga su trabajo en ves de perderlo en una industria de textiles – dijo levantándose de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla

Siento ser descortés capitán, pero tengo mucho trabajo, espero pueda aclarar el homicidio de su agente – dijo a modo de despido y el hombre entendió que no sacaría mas nada a esa mujer

Buenos dias señorita – dijo el capitán dirigiéndose a la salida

Que es lo que quería ese hombre – pregunto Edward, no lo habia escuchado entrar

Un puto policía, investigan la muerte de la rata traidora del FBI, - dije sin mas

Te lo dije, pero tu actuas sin medir las consecuencias Isabella, que putas tienes en la cabeza – dijo molesto y me sorprendí por su tono

No pasara nada, James será el culpable – dije sin mas

Que tan segura estas, mierda Isabella apenas llevas un mes y te has cargado a un agente del FBI, sabes lo que eso significa – pregunto enojado

Se lo que significa, el maldito de James estara en presión – dije sonriendo

Mierda, contigo Isabella, eres tonta o te haces – dijo alterando su voz

Que putas te pasa, no me hables asi – dije esto me estaba descontrolando

Si James cae en manos de la policía, no durar en entregar tu cabeza – dijo y eso me hizo un clic

Voy a matarlo entonces – dije sonriendo la idea no suena tan mala

Perra, eso es lo que has querido y como lo harás recuerda, la cantidad de escoltas que tiene para protegerlo

Tranquilo, el muere por volver a cogerme el coño y asi morirá – dijo con una sonrisa sadica

No te preocupes esta noche al amanecer, ni la puta perra que lo pario lo podrá reconocer – dijo

Había hecho la cita con el maldito de James Thomas, aquella seria su ultima noche con vida, no volveria ver el crepúsculo nunca mas…

Me encontraba en la habitación de la cabaña que había alquilado para la ocasión, James me consideraba solamente una niña tonta y que le gustaba coger con cuantos se me pusieran en frente estábamos en medio de la nada y le había puesto como condición no llevar escoltas o no podría cogerse el coño que tanto anhelaba y el imbécil acepto…

Que guapa esta Isabella – lo sentí susurrar al oído y sonríe con maldad pura

Llegaste, no sabes cuanto, he esperado este dia – dije besándole y dirigiéndolo hacia la cama de la habitación

Eres una puta zorra – dijo metiendo sus manos bajo el vestido negro que apenas me cubría el culo, pude sentir sus dedos tratando de meterse por el orificio de mi culo y eso me hizo restregarme contra su cuerpo…

Quieres cogerme por el culo no es asi – pregunte siguiendo el juego

Oh si quiero sentir ese culo apretando mi dura erección – dijo al mismo tiempo que introdujo un dedo de lleno en mi ano y pegue un gemido, lo bese con pasión y lujuria después de todo el asqueroso maldito era bueno follando nada como Edward claro

Hoy te daré el culo, el coño y todo lo que quieras – dije tomando su pene entre mis manos debía lograr mi objetivo

No sabes como me calientas perra – dijo el entrando y saliendo de mi apretado ano

Mierda me estaba excitando, me maldije por eso, no debía perder mi objetivo, lo lleve a la cama y lo bese con pasión desenfrenada mientras levantaba sus manos hacia la cama y en un rápido movimiento lo espose a la misma…

Que mierda haces perra – dijo mientras veía sus manos atadas a la cama

Quiero jugar – dije con inocencia y el sonrió

A que quieres jugar perrita linda – dijo con su voz seductora

A que te reduzco a cenizas y vengo a mi padre por tu maldita traición, perro asqueroso – dije mientras deje caer gasolina alrededor

Maldita perra sabrán que fuiste tu – grito cuando el cerillo ardiente cayo y prendió fuego y yo abandone el lugar con la adrenalina a mil y las putas hormonas alboradas por la emoción

Vi arder por completo la cabaña y los gritos de aquel traidor me excitaban de sobre manera…

Vámonos Bella – escuche la voz de mi guardaespaldas

**POV EDWARD**

No estaba orgulloso de mi, por supuesto que me había encargado, de que las evidencias de Bella sobre Thomas desaparecieran, así no lo arrestaría la policía, pero no podía correr riesgos y si lo pensamos bien me había desecho de una escoria y de paso mi secreto estaba a salvo, dude en un principio que ella quisiera matarlo, pero con ella nunca se sabia ni siquiera alcance a sugerirlo cuando ella había tomado la decisión…

Vámonos Bella – dije ella solo sonrió

La gente de James puede llegar en cualquier momento debemos alejarnos – dije mientras la llevaba conmigo del brazo

Esto es magnifico – dijo y no entendí del todo

Que – dije con duda

Verlo morir me ha excitado demasiado – dijo dándose vuelta para besarme

Me separe de ella, acabas de matar a un hombre y estas excitada – pregunte me sorprendía de ella cada vez mas

No es el primero querido – dijo restregando su cuerpo contra mi pene que empezaba a reaccionar ante las provocaciones

Vamos Edward quiero que me folles como nunca – pidió y me olvide de todo, por el placer de enterrarme en ella

Ni siquiera llegamos a donde habíamos dejado los autos, estábamos lejos de la cabaña que ardía en llamas y literalmente cerca de los autos, pero la calentura de Bella no podía esperar mucho menos la mia, que con ese vestido no hacia mas que provocarme…

La recosté sobre la hierva del bosque donde estamos y la bese con pasión, baje por su cuello y ella gemia de placer, estaba muy excitada por lo acontecido…

Saque sus braguitas, que esta por demás decirlo, estaban muy mojadas por la situación y sin preámbulos, me enterré en ella, podía sentir como entraba y salía, sin ninguna dificultad del cuerpo de Bella, estaba tan mojada que su estreches no supuso ningún problema…

Edward – gimió ella mientras yo seguía embistiendo sin descanso

Edward – volvió a gemir, ahora sentía como sus paredes se contraían, estaba a punto de correrse

Mierda Edward, mas rápido, mas rápido – grito y no me hice del rogar, seguí entrando y saliendo a un ritmo muy alocado del cuerpo de Bella, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar y en dos situaciones mas explote dentro del cuerpo de Bella y Salí de ella, no era seguro estar mas tiempo en el lugar y eso lo sabíamos los dos…

La levante y seguimos caminando, ella por supuesto no se quejo en absoluto caminar sin bragas…

Vamos a Eclipse necesito algo fuerte – dijo ella al entrar al auto

Es demasiado riesgo Bella, los hombre de James, te buscaran y si ni mal recuerdo solo estamos tu y yo – dije subiendo a la parte del piloto

Mierda Edward, se esta haciendo costumbre cuestionar mis ordenes – escuche decirle

Sabes que se mejor que nadie que es lo mejor en estos casos – dije molesto

Esta bien como quieras, vamos a donde tu quieras – dijo molesta, pero eso era mejor, no podía arriesgarme aun la muerte de James suponía un alivio pero la gente de este hombre buscarían venganza a todo precio…


	4. SECRETOS Y VENGANZAS

**SECRETOS Y VENGANZAS**

**POV EDWARD**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de James y todo parecía normal, la gente de este no había buscado venganza, como supuse en su momento y me parecía muy raro, que hasta ahora no hayamos tenido ningún atentado, por lo que supuse que dejar a Bella sola el día de hoy no supondría ningún peligro…

Cuanto tiempo Masen – la mujer de ojos azules frente a mi, hablaba con sarcasmo

Denali, pensé que no te volvería a ver – dije con una sonrisa

Eso es lo que tu quisieras, no volver a verme para poder seguir revolcándote con la puta de tu protegida – el tono de voz no me gusto aunque entendía los motivos

No te metas en eso Tanya – sentencie

Basta Edward a donde quieres llegar, estas perdiendo el objetivo, tu misión es acabar con ella no meterte en su cama – dijo muy seria y molesta

Ten cuidado en la manera que te diriges a mi, no te olvides quien soy – sentencie todo tenia un limite

Mierda Edward, no se me olvida quien eres, eres Agente de la DEA, no puedes actuar como un puto adolecente – dijo Tanya era también un agente de la DEA, juntos habíamos acabado con una parte del negocio de Charlie y James, pero todo ha sido lento para no quedar en evidencia ante nadie…

Se quien soy, no tienes porque recordármelo – dije la conversación me estaba cansando

Dime donde esta Sam Uley – pregunto directamente

Muerto – dije sin dudar

Lo asesino esa maldita mujer verdad – su instinto no fallaba

No, fue James – dije sosteniendo la mentira y no entendía porque

No mientas, mierda contigo, fue la maldita de Isabella Swan, dime cuanto tiempo mas le darás, lleva casi dos meses, se ha cargado a Sam y estoy segura que también fue ella quien asesino a James – dijo levantándose de su sitio no podía creer que ella estuviera al tanto de todo es cierto que la información se la daba yo pero no todo

Déjame hacer mi trabajo, quieres – sentencie

Mientras no sea tu trabajo estar entre sus piernas y cogiéndola a cada momento, te daré un plazo Masen, quiero la cabeza de Isabella Swan alias la Reina, en dos meses cuando mucho o serás removido de tu cargo – sentencio y salió del café de mala muerte donde soliamos reunirnos…

Mierda susurre debía tenderle una trampa a Isabella, aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso, asi que me dispuse regresar con Isabella un par de horas lejos de ella y me tenia inquieto…

**POV BELLA**

Mierda en que momento se le había ocurrido a Edward largarse a visitar a su madre, algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo, por lo que no dude en vestirme de acuerdo a la ocasión y me asegure de tener las armas bien cargadas, tenia un presentimiento muy extraño como cuando asesinaron a Charlie… escuche los disparos fuera de la casa y maldije mi suerte pero siempre lo tuve claro en este negocio era la cárcel o la muerte, pero yo Isabella Swan no estaba lista ni para una ni para la otra..

Isabella Swan, sal maldita rata – escuche la voz de una mujer, no tenia una puta idea de quien se trataba, lo que si era seguro es que venia por mi, pero la maldita se había metido con la mujer equivocada

Llame por el intercomunicador a mi gente, pero nadie habia respondido, la maldita perra seguramente no venia sola, volvi a maldecir, vi la silueta de una mujer y sin mas dispare, pero por primera vez mi tiro había fallado…

Así que ahí estas maldita perra – escuche decir al tiempo que escuche un disparo dirigirse a donde me encontraba, pero por suerte la maldita no había acertado

Quien eres y que buscas – dije necesitaba ponerle nombre a esa silueta femenina

Victoria Thomas, te suena maldita perra – otro disparo dirigirse a mi ubicación

Eres la mujer te James – pregunte a sabiendas que si, no pensé que esa maldita habia regresado

Busco venganza – grito disparando, pero ya no lo hacia con razón solo por instinto

Vaya la perra de James, quiere Venganza, arriesgas tu vida, por un puto hombre que te fue mas veces infiel de las que pudo pensar en ti – grite furiosa debía ganar tiempo mientras me acercaba a su posición por el lado contrario

Tu maldita puta, dejaste que te cogiera el coño para luego asesinarlo – dijo y no me moleste

Y no sabes, disfrute mas mientras lo veía morir, que cogiendo con el – dije con una sonrisa que retumbo por toda la casa, fuera de ella los disparos empezaban a desaparecer, seguramente habia perdido muchos hombres pero estoy casi segura que a estas altura solo quedábamos ella y yo dentro de la mansión…

Dispare y la perra grito por lo que estoy segura que el disparo impacto contra su cuerpo, pero que no había sido certero, pues ella empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra seguramente se sabia perdida

Maldita perra voy a matarte - grita desquiciada

Entonces ven por mi perra infeliz – dije saliendo de mi escondite, estaba segura que la maldita puta estaba herida y aunque era arriesgado debía hacerlo de lo contrario no terminaría con esto nunca, la vi presionando su pierna lastima habia fallado de nuevo

Quedamos cara a cara, la maldita sonreía como si la situación fuera la mas divertida del mundo…

Vas a morir Isabella, el asesinato de la Reina será muy bien pagado – dijo mientras apuntaba con su arma sobre mi cuerpo, claro mi arma estaba justamente apuntando a su puto corazón…

Cuando yo muera, tu ya no estarás para verlo – grite al tiempo que no, uno si no varios disparos se escucharon a la vez y pude sentir por primera vez el fuego del plomo incrustarse en mi cuerpo…

Pude observar la sonrisa de la peliroja, mientras caía al piso mi disparo fue certero, solo era cuestión de segundos y su corazón dejaría de latir…

Pero el fuego que corria por mi cuerpo me consumía, el disparo no habia salido del arma de la maldita mujer de James, podía sentir mi espalda partirse en dos y todo empezó a ponerse negro solo escuche su voz, esa que siempre me tranquilizaba, como cuando uno de los socios de mi padre intento abusar de mi y cometí mi primer asesinato y todo porque el habia salido a ver a su madre, la historia se repetía, habia perdido mas hombres de los que mi padre perdió en toda su vida, y también sentía que se me escapaba la vida…

**POV EDWARD**

Al estacionar mi Volvo, me di cuenta del error que había cometido, la Mansión Swan había sido atacada por un ejercito, casi todos los hombres estaban muertos y en mi mente solo existía Isabella, no lo pensé mas y entre a la casa donde se escuchaba la voz de Isabella y otra mujer, deje escapar el aire al percatarme que estaba viva…

Pero de pronto y de la nada un hombre disparo al cuerpo de Bella por la espalda al mismo tiempo que ella apretaba el gatillo y no lo pensé para disparar al hombre que se había atrevido a dispararle a Isabella

Vi como el cuerpo de Isabella, se desvanecía, estaba perdiendo sangre, demasiada para mi gusto…

Isabella, llame pero ella no respondió, por lo que opte por sacarla del lugar, tenia en mis manos la mejor oportunidad para entregarla a la DEA, pero mi prioridad no era mi misión, si no la vida de la joven mujer que logro meterse en mi corazón, estaba enamorado de Isabella, aunque perteneciéramos a mundos diferentes, ella era la mujer que amaba y no la dejaría morir no se si podía evitarlo…

Verla en esa situación, me sirvió para darme cuenta de tantas cosas seguramente, por el ataque y los crimines que se llevaron a cabo en la mansión oficialmente Isabella Swan, seria fugitiva de la Policia de los Estados Unidos, tenia y debía protegerla al menos hasta que su vida estuviese fuera de peligro, yo Edward Masen Agente de la DEA, había olvidado mi misión por amor…


	5. EL FINAL

**EL FINAL**

Sentía menos dolor cada día que pasaba, sabía que le debía la vida a Edward en estos momentos pensaba seriamente como poder pagar aquel acto para conmigo pero las voces que se escuchaban en la sala eran demasiado fuertes para tratar de evitar escuchar, era una mujer y no sabía quién era pero me asome con todo lo que puede para escuchar porque discutía Edward con aquella mujer…

**POV EDWARD**

No sé nada sobre ella, que parte de lo que te he explicado no comprendes – mi voz sonaba cansada

No te creo, el cuerpo de Isabella no se encontró por ningún sitio de la masacre tú me dejaste para verte con ella – la mujer no quitaría el dedo del reglon maldita la hora en que me metí en este lio

Cuando llegue a la Casa Isabella ya no estaba seguramente huyo – necesitaba que se fuera no quería que Isabella despertarse y la escuchase hablar sobre la operación

Está bien Masen, por esta vez te dejare tranquilo, tienes una nueva misión no te olvides que eres un AGENTE DE LA DEA esta vez has bien tu trabajo. – tenía que recordarme que me había enamorado de mi objetivo, claro ella no lo sabía, solo pensaba que era sexo y nada más….

Pero agradecí el hecho de que se marchara, ahora podía ver a Isabella con toda tranquilidad, por lo que preferí llevarle algo de comer para que su recuperación fuera mucho más rápida…

Entre en el cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido pues supuse que estaba dormida, pero la sorpresa definitivamente me la lleve yo, no esperaba ver a Isabella completamente desnuda viendo a través del ventanal, esperando sabía que ella estaba casi totalmente recuperada pero no entendía esa actitud…

Te he extrañado tanto – escuche susurrar mientras se acercaba seductoramente a mi posición y no podía decir que no, mi cuerpo había ardido en deseos por ella más de una vez y no entendía aun porque, había compartido con ella todo y aún seguía deseándola como la primera vez…

POV BELLA

Sabía que este era el final, su traición no podría perdonarla jamás, ahora sé porque murió mi padre en aquella negociación no fue James, fue Edward quien lo traiciono después de tantos años, él fue paciente para llevar a cabo era un Agente de la DEA y eso era una sentencia para los dos…

Bese sus labios muy lentamente, quería grabar mi piel con la suya como si de tatuajes se tratase, quería sentirlo una vez más antes del final quería tenerlo conmigo una vez más…

Estaba enamorada de Él pero el precio en este negocio es la muerte y eso era una ley que no podía quebrantar…

Bella – escuche susurrarle mientras sus manos tomaron mis pechos con sumo cuidado, como si temiera quebrarme, era demasiado tarde había roto en mil pedazos mi corazón.

Te amo Edward, dije mientras presionaba mi cuerpo con el suyo, fui desmintiéndolo con sumo cuidado no quería perderme detalle de aquel fabuloso cuerpo, era todo lo que una mujer había soñado…

Su boca descendió de mis labios a mi cuello pasando por mis senos, era la segunda vez que hacíamos el amor en realidad, nuestros encuentros siempre fueron rápidos apasionados, salvajes, pero esta vez podía sentir la dulzura y la calidez de su amor y quise llorar por mi decisión…

Nos fundimos en uno solo el entraba y salía de mi a una lentitud que mataba..

Me estas torturando – susurre y el sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto conocía y amaba

Lo se pequeña pero te prometo que pronto terminara – dijo moviéndose más dentro de mí a más prisa sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo pero no quería llegar sola quería que fuéramos juntos al paraíso, sentí mis paredes apretarse alrededor de su erección potente y lo sentí derramarse al mismo tiempo que me corría nuestros nombres escaparon sin permisos de nuestros labios y un te amo de Edward que me dejo sin aliento…

Pero todo había terminado, la nueve milímetros estaba en mis manos y con un solo disparo certero le cegué la vida a mi amor….

Bella – susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreí sin ganas

Edward – susurre al mismo tiempo que el frio metal de la bala atravesaba mi cuerpo una vez más, pero esta vez no fue mi espalada si no mi corazón….

"**LA TRAICION Y EL CONTRABANDO SON COSAS INCOMPARTIDAS**"

Hola a todos y todas mis lectoras lamento la demora y también terminarla de esta manera tenía planeado muchas cosas para la historia pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes espero les guste este final y bueno espero traer una historia en esta rama pero ya con el tiempo necesario para poder actualizar seguido gracias Bymau.


End file.
